


A Kiss on the Forehead

by xenakis



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for the <a href="http://ras-elased.livejournal.com/171086.html">Merlin/Arthur Kiss Meme</a>.</p><p>(This piece can also be found on <a href="http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/13030.html?#cutid1">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/10460.html#cutid1">Livejournal</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kiss on the Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the [Merlin/Arthur Kiss Meme](http://ras-elased.livejournal.com/171086.html).
> 
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/13030.html?#cutid1) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/10460.html#cutid1).)


End file.
